Baby Blues
by Loveless Paradox
Summary: This is a story about Byakuya and Ichigo finding out about a baby,I don't wanna give away too much of the story. Rated T for reference to off screen sex : Pairings: Renji x Kira and Ichigo x Byakuya obviously ! Review Please !


******Loveless Paradox**: _I wasn't quite sure if I should post this, but I really like it and I wanted some opinions..._

**RedDragon:_ I liked it, so you should just believe me, Alii!_**

******Loveless Paradox**: _But you're my friend, even if my hair sucked one day you would say it looked... nice.._

**RedDragon: _Oh... yeah.. *grin*_**

******Loveless Paradox**: _You suck! Oh! I don't own any of these people except, Daiki and Saki oh and Akame xD_

**RedDragon: _Read along people!_  
**

* * *

**Title: **Baby Blues

**Author: **Loveless Paradox

**Rating: **Rated T

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pairings: **Byakuya x Ichigo

Renji x Izuru

**Additional Characters: **Daiki and Saki oh and Akame

******Summary:**This is a story about Byakuya and Ichigo finding out about a baby,I don't wanna give away too much of the story. Rated T for reference to off screen sex : Pairings: Renji x Kira and Ichigo x Byakuya obviously ! Review Please !

* * *

_**Baby blues:**_

Ichigo Kurosaki muttered under his breath as he walked up to the 6th division quarters, the vice captain had _ordered_ him to come to his lovers office. Lightly tapping on the door he heard a low voice permitting him to enter; he instantly knew it wasn't his lover's voice. Opening the door he saw the 6th divisions vice captain Renji Abarai standing behind the desk where his captain slept with his face in his hands.

"Ah, you obeyed my order for once. I think Captain is in need of your company. I'm going to go visit Izuru." Renji grinned. Ichigo laughed quietly hoping not to wake Byakuya.

"How long is your visit going to be Renji?" Ichigo smirked at the red head who flushed slightly, ignoring the question altogether.

"Anyways, I leave my captain to you Ichigo." Renji opened the door and flash stepped away before Ichigo could say anything. Ichigo crossed his arms and watched his lover breathing evenly on top of his paperwork. Grinning cockily Ichigo went up behind Byakuya and leaned over the back of the chair to bite Byakuya's ear lobe.

Byakuya snapped his head up in pain looking around for the source of his injured ear lobe, sensing Ichigo reiatsu behind him he looked behind him quickly. Ichigo stood with his hands on his hips grinning at him ridiculously. "Ichigo." Byakuya growled. Ichigo smiled innocently and watched his lover touch his throbbing ear.

"Staying up all night doing paperwork and ignoring me, I'm hurt." Ichigo feigned a hurt expression and placed a hand over his heart. But he ruined it by grinning at Byakuya who sighed at him.

"Well being a _captain _of the Gotei 13, I have to do paperwork." Byakuya explained for the hundredth time or so.

"All the damn time!" Ichigo whined stubbornly. "You're just mad because gramps hasn't made me a captain." He muttered. Byakuya didn't deny it causing Ichigo to throw his arms up in frustration.

"Well it would be better if you were the same rank as me, Ichigo." Byakuya said sternly. Ichigo pouted.

"I can totally kick your ass with my Zanpakuto, you're lucky I let you top me." Ichigo growled. For the first time Byakuya snorted.

"Yes, yes I'm grateful Ichi. Now explain to me why you are in my squad quarters." Byakuya relaxed in his chair.

"Your vice captain _ordered_ me to come see you, since you were sleeping so soundly." Byakuya blinked and cleared his throat looking away from Ichigo.

"Where is my vice captain?" Byakuya asked.

"He's currently spending some quality time with the 3rd division vice Captain Izuru Kira." Ichigo replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"Speaking of Izuru, the two of you were sick at the same time; puking in the morning. Did the two of you go see Captain Unohana about it?" It was Ichigo's turn to become uncomfortable; he shifted under Byakuya's stare. "Well...?"

"W—Well... Uh… I hope you had a nice nap" Ichigo grinned, heading for the door, only to be pinned to the door by two pale hands.

"Ichigo… Don't avoid the topic." The black haired captain gripped the substitute soul reaper's arm turning him to look at him eye to eye. Ichigo whimpered in embarrassment trying to squirm out of Byakuya's firm hold; which was pointless. Byakuya loosened his grip because he was slightly surprised; using his free hand he tilted the younger male's chin up.

"Ichigo, you know you can easily break out of my grip, what's the matter?" The older asked concerned. The two men were suddenly pushed over as Renji burst into the room happily.

"Captain, I just found out Izuru isn't sick. We're going to have a baby!" The red head yelled and ran to tell other people. Byakuya sat on the floor staring at his uke who wouldn't meet his eyes, fidgeting with the material of his robes.

Not being able to stand the silence Ichigo looked up and Byakuya was slightly taken aback to see tears forming in the apparently _pregnant _male's chocolate brown eyes. A little sob escaped and Ichigo scrambled to get up off the floor and out the door but Byakuya was faster. He closed the door and locked it hoping for no more interruptions like the one with Renji. Once Byakuya turned he saw the normally stubborn male staring at his feet as tears pooled in his eyes. Letting out a sigh Byakuya took a step forward only to stop when Ichigo's shorter form stiffened.

"Ichigo, is it true? Are we, like Renji and Kira, having a child?" Byakuya took another step forward hoping not to frighten his now emotional lover. Ichigo gave a loud sniff and rubbed at his eyes causing Byakuya to chuckle lightly at the new side Ichigo was currently displaying. Ichigo gave a little shy nod, slowly looking up, as if fearing what his lover would say.

Byakuya smiled and took the final steps towards Ichigo and grabbed him in a gentle embrace. "Want to talk to me? You haven't spoken in the past, what, 5 minutes?" Byakuya placed his long fingers under Ichigo's chin holding him in place as the noble slowly lowered his head to brush his lips against the orange haired male.

"I would if you would allow me to talk, Byakuya." Ichigo pouted as his lover pulled his lips back. Byakuya chuckled as he watched Ichigo sway closer to him. "I just didn't know if you wanted the baby, since you're the Kuchiki heir, they don't like it you have me not to mention now a child with me." Ichigo clutched Byakuya's arm.

"I don't give a damn what they think, I will have you and the child no matter what. Being the heir I can marry whomever I wish, will you be my 'wife', Ichigo?" Byakuya watched various expressions cross the males face.

Some like anger, frustration, happiness, excitement, causing the man to chuckle again. "Don't laugh at me Byakuya." Ichigo said looking up. "Why do I have to be a wife, can't I be a father?"

"Do you want to be a father, I'm sure the child would attach itself to a mother." Byakuya out right laughed when Ichigo grinned, that was settled.

Several days later, Renji married Izuru and Byakuya married Ichigo. The two males lay in bed cuddling after their final round of sex before going into preparations for the baby. Byakuya was caressing Ichigo's abdomen where the child now grew. How Byakuya never noticed the slight bulge in the substitute soul reapers stomach or in fact sense the second reiatsu he would not know. Now that he was aware that it was there he could sense a little reiatsu from Ichigo's belly. And apparently Ichigo was losing a little reiatsu because it was protecting the child. Ichigo shifted in his sleep against Byakuya, unintentionally protecting the children in the fetal position causing Byakuya to move his hand.

Ichigo awoke to Byakuya moving slightly closer to him and touching his protected stomach. Smiling Ichigo rolled over onto his back and looked at his frozen lover who stopped moving when he realized he'd woken him up. "You really like touching the baby, don't you?" Ichigo smiled as he slid into Byakuya's embrace and touched the hands that now rested on his belly.

"It's apart of me and you, wife." Ichigo scowled when he could practically hear the smile in his lover now husbands voice.

"Byakuya…" Ichigo squeezed the bigger male's hands and sighed. "You're never going to let me live this down are you?" Ichigo tilted his head up to look into Byakuya's dark eyes.

"Never, love." Byakuya kissed Ichigo on the forehead and lay back with a tired side. "Because I love you." With that the captain fell asleep with a cute laughing Ichigo in his arms.

About five months into his pregnancy a quite pregnant Ichigo was walking towards the 6th division. How would he be able to tell Byakuya, he placed a hand over his stomach and grumbled. "Just my luck…"

"Just your luck what?" A low voice boomed behind voice, frightening him out of his thoughts. With a gasp he looked behind him and saw Zaraki Kenpachi, the 11th squad captain.

"It—It's nothing." Ichigo resumed his slow walk.

"You just came back from your appointment with Captain Unohana, what's the matter Kurosaki?" Kenpachi patted Ichigo on the back as lightly as he could as to not injure the pregnant male and not have to deal with the wrath of the male's lover.

"I'll tell you later after I tell Byakuya okay, Kenpachi?" Ichigo swallowed and looked up. Kenpachi chuckled and gently lifted the slightly struggling Ichigo.

"Let's go, I can't watch you stare at the 6th division quarters." Kenpachi opened the office door and they both saw Byakuya and Renji talking over the paperwork. "Kuchiki! I found your lover!" Kenpachi grinned.

"What's the matter, Ichigo?" Byakuya stepped forward, but Ichigo held up a hand.

"Kenpachi is overdoing it, put me down idiot. Renji can you come back later?" Kenpachi chuckled and lightly placed Ichigo on his feet then left. Renji nodded and said he was going to spend some time with Izuru.

"Ichigo—" Byakuya came closer again and Ichigo smiled.

"Byakuya come here, you look like your about to faint." Ichigo held his hands out to his lover who smiled and hugged Ichigo tightly. Kissing Byakuya's neck, Ichigo inhaled deeply then exhaled. "I'm fine, but about the child."

"What—what did Captain Unohana say?" Byakuya squeezed Ichigo closer to him. Ichigo chuckled.

"We're having twins." Byakuya stiffened and Ichigo was frightened he'd just ruined their lives. Byakuya relaxed and rubbed Ichigo's back.

"Do you know their genders?" Byakuya kissed Ichigo's forehead waiting to hear the answer.

"We have an heir and a daughter." Ichigo squeezed Byakuya and giggled. Not quite himself Byakuya thought but since he was pregnant it didn't matter.

"That's great." Byakuya ran his fingers down Ichigo's spine causing Ichigo to shiver.

"I love you Byakuya, you know that right?" Ichigo sighed and brushed his lips against Byakuya.

"And I love you Ichigo." Byakuya nipped at Ichigo's bottom lip. Ichigo mewled.

"Damnit, I'm horny now." Byakuya chuckled.

"Sorry, I can't have you while you're pregnant." Ichigo pouted. "You don't want to injure the children now do you?" Byakuya slid his hand over Ichigo's bulged stomach in affection.

"No…" Ichigo whined. Byakuya smiled and sat down in his chair by the desk and then drew Ichigo onto his lap. "Byakuya…" Ichigo sighed nuzzling against Byakuya who nuzzled Ichigo's neck.

"We are going to have to think of names, little one." Byakuya chuckled into Ichigo's ear who groaned.

"Way to ruin the mood…Byakuya" Ichigo growled. Byakuya smiled just as Renji walked in, who froze and blinked a few times.

"Whatever your doing Ichigo, keep doing it cause the captain's down right happy right now." Renji looked at the blushing substitute soul reaper with a grin as his captain's face turned to its normal impassiveness.

"What do you want Renji?" Renji smiled at his friend whose scowl returned as well.

"I just wanted to see what was wrong with my friend, you looked slightly frightened before."

"I'm having twins." Renji's face split into the creepiest grin, besides Gin's Ichigo had ever seen.

"Let me tell you captain I'm jealous, Izuru and I are only having one. I'll have to come visit a lot, so they can spend some time with their Uncle Renji." Byakuya's expression turned into a major frown.

"I'll have to lock my children up to keep them away from you, I don't want you recklessness rubbing off onto my children Renji." Ichigo growled.

"Our children will not be disciplined like nobles Byakuya; I want them to have a little fun like I had when I grew up."

"With the crazy father you had?"

"I wasn't always with my dad like that; I blamed myself for my mother's death." Byakuya squeezed Ichigo closer to him and sighed.

"Ah… Sorry Ichigo, I forgot." Renji chuckled.

"I got to say Ichigo; you're like the perfect match for my captain. Captain Unohana would like you to get some rest that's why I'm here. You shouldn't stress the babies." Renji held his arm out. Ichigo stood up with a sigh.

"I'm not that fat Renji, I can walk by myself." Ichigo bent gently as to not disrupt the children and kissed Byakuya's cheek.

"I know but I'm sure my captain would feel better if I was here to catch you in case you fell." Renji linked his arm in Ichigo's before he could pass. "Right captain?"

"Thank you Renji."

"No prob. Captain. So long as you would do the same for my Izuru." Renji grinned.

"We'll see." Byakuya sat down to do more paper work. "I'll see you at dinner Ichigo."

"Alright." Ichigo sighed, before he let Renji lead him out of the office.

After the two children were born, the boy five minutes before the girl and lots of sleepless nights. Ichigo and Byakuya sat underneath a sakura blossom watching their two children run around the Kuchiki yard.

Daiki (great noble) the 5 year old boy ran towards his parents holding the hand of his little sister Saki (blossom). "Papa, papa! Mama, mama!" Daiki yelled as he approached. The twins had shoulder length black hair like their father, Saki's was slightly longer because she was female. The only difference was their eyes, Saki had Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes and Daiki had Byakuya's piercing black eyes.

As Ichigo and Byakuya stood up, Daiki grabbed onto Ichigo's legs and Saki giggled grabbing onto Byakuya's legs. "Mama, Can we go see Uncle Kenny and Auntie Yachi!?" Daiki loved hanging out with his Uncle Kenny who allowed him to ride on his back with Auntie Yachiru.

"I wanna see Uncle Renji and Auntie Izuru!" Saki giggled.

"No!" Both parents yelled then laughed as they looked at each other.

"How about we take a walk and visit everyone, Like Uncle Shunsui and Auntie Nanao?" Ichigo volunteered.

"Or Auntie Unohana?" Byakuya said sternly with a slight chuckle.

"But, Auntie Unohana is creepy…" Daiki yelled. Ichigo hushed him with a light chuckle.

"And Uncle Kenny isn't? You're certainly weird, my child."

"But Auntie Unohana talks sweetly like we're stupid… Uncle Kenny lets us ride his back with Auntie Yachi!" Saki explained.

"Uncle Renji is weird he smothers Akane (brilliant red) and then reached for us…Saying 'how about I give you some love since your parents are almighty and unlovable.'" Daiki growled.

"Yes and I heard you punched him, Daiki you should not resort to violence." Ichigo tsked.

"He gets that from you love." Byakuya said calmly watching Ichigo glare at him.

"He gets his damn features from you and sometimes you have resorted to violence." Ichigo sulked at the insult.

"Well… That's because you were pregnant and Captain Zaraki pushed you." The fact Byakuya said that while his face was completely impassive made Ichigo out right laugh. Ichigo slid his arms around Byakuya's neck and chuckled as he kissed Byakuya's lips softly.

"I have to say for being my top, you can be slightly adorable sometimes." Ichigo laughed again when Byakuya frowned at him.

"You're the cute one, no matter what." Byakuya deepened the kiss until they heard giggling and disgusted noises. Looking down at their children they saw them staring up at them. Daiki was growling at Byakuya and Saki was giggling happily.

"See mama and papa love each other and I'm positive they love us!" Saki clapped her hands in glee.

"Stop groping mama like that!" Ichigo blinked at his son and then chuckled holding his hands out for Daiki who immediately entered the embrace. Saki clutched his arm as he was kneeling down.

"He's my 'wife' I can do whatever I like to him, Daiki." Byakuya said. Daiki growled.

"Not over my dead body." Daiki snapped at his father.

"I told you Daiki's exactly like you, and he's also a mama's boy like you explained to me that one time." Byakuya chuckled down at their son.

"Remember that one time when I was saving Rukia from her execution?" Ichigo began

"I try not to… I wasn't a very good brother to her." Byakuya said sadly.

"Ignore that part of the story but still when you were fighting me. You were quite violent." Ichigo chuckled when Byakuya cleared his throat and looked the other way.

"I thought you were some brat and that was over 10 years ago." Byakuya helped Ichigo stand up who scowled.

"I'm not pregnant I can stand up on my own. And I know but I still love you with all my heart... er... I mean most of my heart because the rest goes to my children, ne?" Ichigo looked down at Daiki who beamed a large grin.

"I feel like I knocked up a minor…" Byakuya ran a hand down his face. Ichigo gasped and looked over at Byakuya.

"I thought we'd been over this! I was 20 when I had them! I'm currently 25! If I was still 15 like when I kicked your ass, I would have been a minor!" Ichigo grinned.

"Still it's hard to see me almost dying by the blade of a 15 year old Ichigo and then a pregnant Ichigo and now my wife Ichigo…" Byakuya said.

"Well that's what happened alright." Ichigo lightly punched Byakuya on the arm who smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Come shall we go visit grandpa Isshin?" Byakuya said with a knowing smile.

"No!" Ichigo, Daiki and Saki yelled in horror.

THE END xD

* * *

**Loveless Paradox: Come on Review please!**

**Also if you liked this one, you may like Naruto x Itachi: Hidden Little Uchiha**

** s/7337877/1/Hidden-Little-Uchiha**


End file.
